


The Fluffiest Christmas

by Korimizu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adult KaiShin, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korimizu/pseuds/Korimizu
Summary: Scarfs, winter onsen and hot cocoa.Just a short and simple fic about Kaito and Shinichi's fluffy Christmas as the title suggests.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The Fluffiest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Delight filled Shinichi from head to toe as he began packing his winter clothes and a scarf that his boyfriend of nine months insisted he brings into his box-like luggage. The scarf was such a simple gift and far from anything fancy yet he found it nothing but precious. It was part of a couple set after all. 

Shinichi hadn’t gone on a vacation in months, though it was a little troublesome since the cheeky magician only informed him a week before that he had booked a mountain getaway resort five hours outside of Tokyo for Christmas. He had to apply for sudden leave and apologize to his colleagues after declaring that he would be reporting to work as usual during the holiday. The detective spent it that way last year and the year before that so missing Christmas really was no big deal for him. 

But with such an eager smile from Kaito, Shinichi found it hard to reject. 

And he didn’t have plans with anyone else, anyway. Ran and Sonoko were on their annual overseas trip and Heiji would be with Kazuha. So, after a long train ride where Shinichi somehow managed to sleep through, the couple arrived at their winter resort. 

“We’re here, Shinichi!” Kaito announced with a grin that only made him more attractive than he already is, ignoring the chilly breeze that burned his cheeks. 

The resort was lined neatly with several individual wooden cottages covered in snow and in the center stood an enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing lights. Shinichi observed as people swarmed around the magnificent tree like bees and the festive souvenir shops that attracted long queues of customers. The warm expressions of the bakers behind the stores as they carefully poured the freshly baked cookies onto the counter was returned by anticipating children waiting impatiently to get their own. 

A smile played upon his lips. 

It had been a long time since he witnessed such pure innocence and joy. Shinichi was also very grateful that he had taken his boyfriend’s advice to bring that scarf. The temperature here was much lower as compared to Tokyo and the scarf managed to keep his neck warm. He took his lingering gaze off the tree when Kaito returned with their keys and blushed lightly when the magician interlocked their hands. The walkway leading to their designated cottage sparkled and with every step, Shinichi could hear the soft crunch like sugar underfoot, as if the Kaito’s grin wasn’t already sweet enough. 

From the outside, the wooden cottage looked coarse but the interior seemed new and well maintained and spacious… Way too spacious. Nevertheless, the place was undeniably beautiful. The floor was of a glossy forest brown which went well with the bold glass windows and a welcoming fireplace. Shinichi watched as Kaito made his way upstairs to the bedroom and couldn’t help noticing how he seemed a little _too_ pleased with the queen-sized bed. After setting their belongings down, Kaito suggested that they check out the onsen. 

It was just like any other but what made this onsen so special was the beautiful view it offered. Like a perfect storybook picture, the clouds swirled around the pristine white mountains in an icy greeting and the crystalline snow-coated pines stood proudly against the chilly wind. Shinichi cast his eyes down to a river that appeared frozen still and shimmering under the winter sun and swore he could stay here all day drinking in such an enchanting sight. 

The detective only tore his eyes away when he felt an arm wrap around him and lean fingers trickling down his torso and was suddenly reminded that he was indeed very naked. 

“Well, aren’t you shameless?” Shinichi gave his boyfriend a short glare but returned his attention to the landscape. Usually, he would be against such obvious public displays of affection but the onsen was surprisingly empty. Only an elderly man sat at the edge of the tub who looked ready to scold whoever approached him and a group of teenagers who didn’t pay any attention to them. 

“Hmm, how are you liking this vacation so far?” Kaito asked playfully, completely ignoring his statement. “Stress-free, carefree, and most importantly, murder-free.”

“It’s enjoyable. You really put a lot of thought into this,” Shinichi let his eyes linger a little longer before turning to face the magician. “This place is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as my great detec—” 

“Yeah, yeah,” He interrupted, feeling the heat grow in his cheeks. He wasn’t at all used to Kaito’s cheesy compliments even after hearing them repeatedly over the past year. “What are we doing after this?”

“I have a few more plans before the real fun tonight, darling,” Kaito wiggled his brows, telling his detective exactly what he had in mind and Shinichi looked away, failing to suppress a small laugh.

“Of course, you do.” 

…

The warmth of the cottage caressed Shinichi’s numb cheeks and ears upon returning. His face and hands had turned chilly numb despite just leaving the onsen and Kaito wrapping his up to keep him warm on their way back. 

The magician disappeared into the kitchen and resurfaced just a few minutes later with two very festive looking mugs and a shy ‘hehe’. His sheepish smile and his slightly red nose made everything a lot cuter and Shinichi couldn’t help but let out an affectionate sigh.

Shinichi wrapped his hands around the bright red ceramic mug, letting the warmth flow through his fingers. He slowly brought the mug to his lips before feeling the radiating warmth from the cocoa burn in his mouth. Its richness and bitterness coated his tongue thickly before travelling down his throat… Just how he liked it. Kaito really knew how to satisfy his taste buds. 

It was fully dark outside by now and the fireplace was their tiny sun for this evening. It was merely an accessory since there was an installed heater in the room but the atmosphere was made romantic as they sat cozy by the flame. And Shinichi couldn’t lie, he liked this simple feeling of having Kaito by his side. If this was the way Christmas nights are spent, he could get used to it fast. Even the sound of Kaito’s soft breathing was comforting. 

“Hey, Shinichi,” 

Shinichi lifted his nose from his hot cocoa and at the magician whose gaze was still somewhere else. Kaito laid his own mug down on the table before glancing over with the biggest grin.

“It’s snowing.” 

Shinichi took one look at the window and at that moment, he was almost convinced they were inside a snow globe. Snow was dancing all over in the air like confetti, clinging onto every tree as they fell. As the detective watched, his eyes grew a tiny bit wider. He had seen it snow before, obviously, but never in his twenty-three years of living had it felt more fulfilling. “Should we…” 

Before Shinichi could say anything else, Kaito shifted beside him and brushed his lips against his innocently. 

“K-Kaito?”

A delighted smile grew on the magician’s face. “You looked adorable.” 

Shinichi snorted and failed to hide his blush, which earned him yet another kiss. A more affectionate one this time. He didn’t know what Kaito was up to but he certainly was not going to object. “Now, what?” 

“That was a kiss for ‘I love you’.” 

“You’re just making fun of me,” Shinichi said, fighting back the smile that wanted to break out and aware that his face was now burning very furiously. He rested against Kaito when he only gave him a bemused look in response, making the room warmer somehow. 

They sat there watching the snowfall in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence and the comfort they brought. Nothing much about holidays really excited Shinichi other than probably having some time to read a good book. Yet today, he was happy to simply _be_ with Kaito. “Merry Christmas, Kaito,” he said softly and was a little surprised when the magician took both of his hands in his.

“Let’s spend every Christmas together from now on, Shinichi!” Kaito’s eyes shone in a way only deep happiness can bring. “I have a list of places that I saved to go with you!” 

The detective only smiled and nodded. 

Shinichi loves Kaito, and the magician knew that. Before he met the magician (or found out that he was Kaitou KID to be more specific), Shinichi never really considered any holiday special. He barely even remembers his own birthday. But with Kaito, even before they started dating, every occasion was celebrated. Shinichi would never be able to understand why and how he would put in so much effort for a holiday but it didn’t matter. To him, as much as he didn’t want to admit, celebrating such holidays were only special because he got to see those eager smiles and bright eyes. 

Kaito was his greatest gift, this Christmas and for a lot more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my favourite time of the year so of course, I had to write a fic for my favourite ship! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night and once again, Merry Christmas!  
> -Korimizu


End file.
